cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gargoyle
Content Author: Savin The Gargoyle lives in the ruins of a cathedral and is found by using the Wastelands (aka Explore) option. On the first encounter the Championis asked to name her. "What would you have of me?" Most of the Gargoyle scenes are texts but there are also numerous sex scenes, rituals that give the opportunity to adjust the Champion's stats and a scene where they start rebuilding the cathedral. Encounters First encounter In the Champion's first encounter with the Gargoyle you stumble across the ruins of an ancient cathedral. On a pedestal you see a statue bound by golden chains. Breaking the chains wakes the Gargoyle and leads into a long talk. This talk is never repeated in the game. During the talk she tells a little about herself, the cathedral and her former master. She declares the Champion her new master and also asks them to give her a new name. After the Hero gives her name, they can do three things: give her a funny order, give her a carnal order, or talk. Later encounters In later encounters the Champion can find her asleep or awake. If she's asleep, they can wake her (leading to the same interactions as if she was already awake), use her as a sex toy or just leave. Interaction Talk There are numerous talk scenes with the Gargoyle. In them she gives more information about herself, the cathedral and her former master. It is unclear if and how these accounts relate to other scenes in the game. Rituals The Gargoyle will offer the Champion to take part in some ancient rituals to cleanse their body or mind: * Body — reduces libido and sensitivity; but with a significant loss of HP. * Mind — reduces corruption and lust but increases fatigue. * Banish — requires Exgartuan or worm infestation. Removes Exgartuan or worm infestion, but lowers HP and increases fatigue. Sometimes she offers the Hero some kinky variants of the rituals. They have similar effects to the non-kinky versions. * Kinky Body — increases toughness, reduces libido and sensitivity; but with a significant loss of HP. * Kinky Mind — reduces corruption and lust but increases fatigue. * Kinky Banish — requires Exgartuan or worm infestation. Removes Exgartuan or worm infestion, but lowers HP and increases fatigue. Rebuild cathedralEdit At some point she will tell the Champion that she wishes she could rebuild the cathedral. If they let her, they will join her in the work and the two will start cleaning up the ruins. This costs a small amount of fatigue but doesn't seem to have any other effect — apart from the ruins looking a little bit cleaner. Girlfriend or slaveEdit At some point she will ask you if she can be your girlfriend. You get the choice of dodging the question, telling her she's your girlfriend or telling her she's just a slave. Your choice does not seem to affect later events significantly. Making her your girlfriend does not make her move to camp — she stays at the cathedral no matter what happens. "A few months back, I went through the old forum posts where all the Gargoyle material was first created trying to figure out how to get the rumored GF speech option to pop. After a fair bit of trial and error I started thinking it simply never got implemented, but I dug a little more and finally figured out the discrepancy. It's supposed to be that having Marble and Izma in camp procs it, but that just triggers "Marble only" comment. Turns out the flags label Isabella and Izma as necessary to make it pop (might still need Marble too, not 100% sure, just know I had all 3 in camp when I finally got it). I never saw any of this on the old wikispace back in the day, nor the Orain one, and definitely not the new Smutosaur.us wiki." Fixed. Will rewrite when head feels betters. Migraines are a real BITCH! Notes * When selecting "Appearance" the glow in the little gargoyle's eyes (assumably) reflect the way the Champion treats her and/or their relation with her: "...she has solid, ruby-red eyes which have a cool fire in them, showing her steadily-growing confidence and warmth toward you." in contrast with "she has solid, ruby-red eyes which glow timidly, reflect a submissive and servile nature in the little gargoyle."